My Fantasy
by Jenn1244
Summary: Just a wish for that I have for a special someone


We had been dating for a few months now, which still shocked me because he seemed so out of my league but here he was standing in front of me with a look of shock plastered on his face.

I was standing in front of him in a black stain night gown and sexy sandal high heels and feeling extremely nervous even though I had a sexy smile plastered on my face. The room was illuminated in a soft candle glow and rose petals were leading a trail right to me and there he was standing there looking at me with such hunger and surprise.

I knew he hadn't expected me to do something like this and I knew that this was not either of our first times but I wanted to make it special because he was special and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. We stared at each other for seemed like forever until he finally walked toward me with a hungry smile on his face.

Finally standing in front of me he wrapped his arms around me. "You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed at his compliment and attempted to look away because I was suddenly feeling shy. Before I could fully look away he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at his beautiful brown eyes that always made me feel like jello.

Finally he leaned down and kissed me. I loved when he kissed me, because it always felt like the whole world had fallen away and all that was left was him and I. The kiss deepened and we both moaned into each other's mouths while pulling each other closer. His hands were callused and made me feel like I was on fire everywhere he touched me. He moved his hands down to wear my night gown stopped just above my hip and started moving it up slowly all the while not breaking the kiss until he reached my neck and we briefly pulled apart long enough to remove it.

His hands continued to roam my body and our moans were becoming louder and more urgent. My hands moved to the hem of his shirt so I could take off the offending garment and touch that sexy chest that I needed to feel against my hands and body. We finally parted again and we both looked at each other with hunger and longing in our eyes.

My hands then traveled to the button of his pants and I looked up to meet his eyes long enough to meet his gaze and see the want, need, and love in those eyes. I quickly got to work on taking them off along with his very sexy boxers finally freeing his erection that I desperately needed to play with. I looked up and kissed him again quickly then pulling away and guiding him to the bed.

His knees hit the back of the bed and I pushed him with ease on to it. I then pushed him back against the mattress. I kissed his lips again loving the sound of his moan of approval which made me feel a lot braver than I had before. I pulled away again and started kissing down his chest while he watched me the whole time through hooded eyes. I then worked my way to my prize. His erection seemed to be beckoning me to have my evil way with it. I bent my head down and gave a quick lick while holding it in my left hand.

The response I got only fueled me on and I gave him a quick evil grin before taking him fully in my mouth. I sucked and licked up and down loving the power that coursed through my body. I continued my exploration of him sucking on his balls and then back up and down his impressive length. I continued my exploration as he withered and moaned beneath me. Flicking my tongue along his length one more time I got the prize I had so desperately been waiting for. His "omg hun yesssssssssssssssss!" and then the wonderful taste of his cum was hitting my taste buds and I swallowed it down savoring every last drop.

I looked up at him seeing him panting after his explosive orgasm. I climbed back up his body and kissed his lips. We melted into each other again exploring each other with our hands and mouths. He flipped us over easily and started his own assault on my body. He kissed down the nape of my neck making me shiver and moan at the feel of his beard tickling my skin. Moving farther down my body he played with both my breasts sucking and nipping so that my nipples turned into hard little peaks. He was causing so many sensations through my body that I felt like was going to explode from all the emotions and feelings coursing through me.

He kept kissing down my body stopping at my navel to swirl his tongue around it causing electric shocks to go through my body. Sliding farther down me he spread my legs farther apart and kissed the inside of each of my thighs. I moaned my need for him knowing he knew where I wanted him to be. He looked up at me with a childish grin and bent his head back down and gave my pussy a very quick lick. I almost flew off the bed at the thrill going through my body that this man was causing me.

I could feel him smile against my thigh knowing full well that he was enjoying teasing me so badly. He made another quick lick causing me to moan and thrust my hips upward. "Please baby" was all I had to say and he bent his head back down and started licking and sucking my pussy. I was moaning and withering at the feel if his tongue caressing my pussy like it was something precious. Then he inserted two fingers sending more electric shocks throughout my body. His callused fingers felt amazing. The rough and gently were fueling a delicious sensation that I couldn't get enough of.

My hips were moving in time with his fingers and tongue while his other hand caressed my breast. He moved his fingers faster until I heard myself screaming "YESSSSS BABY!" He climbed back up my body and kissed me hard letting me taste myself on his tongue. I had never tasted myself before and had always thought it would be nasty but in all honesty it was absolutely amazing. I pulled him closer deepening our kiss and loving the sensations that this man could do to me. I loved him so much and was so thrilled that he loved me too.

We broke apart briefly for him to position himself at my eager pussy. We smiled at each other seeing the love radiating back at me. He pushed himself inside me slowly letting me adjust and letting us both savoir the moment of what was about to happen. When he was fully inside me and we both moaned at the feeling which to me felt like coming home.

He moved slowly inside of me and kissing me and touching me where ever he could. He broke our kiss and stared into my eyes while still moving inside of me. I loved the feel of him inside of me and above me. Instead of like before with other guys where I felt crushed. This time I felt loved and protected in this man's embrace.

Our movements became more frantic and knew his release was coming I could see it in his eyes but I also knew that he wanted me to be right there with him. I kissed him hard letting him know what I needed and he reached between us and pinched my clit sending me into orbit right along with him.

He rolled off of me and pulled me to him so that we could snuggle and enjoy the feeling of completeness. He kissed the top of my head telling me he loved me and me saying it back before sleep took us both.


End file.
